


When Tao Sleeps

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to <b>Dark Chocolate & Vanilla</b> ~~~> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2740355 ) Fei Long comes back to Yoh's room once Tao is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tao Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are in italics and in between asterisks.

_~ When Tao Sleeps ~_

_(sequel to Dark Chocolate & Vanilla) _

 

**Pairing :** Fei x Yoh

**Disclaimer :** Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Rating :** NC-17 (smex)

**Warning :** Unbetaed ****

 

~~~♥♥♥~~~

 

Yoh showers for a long time, knowing that Fei Long wouldn’t come back before he would be sure that Tao sleeps peacefully for a while… if he even comes back. After all these months, his relationship with Fei is still the same as it was in its beginning, Fei Long comes to his bedroom whenever he wants to have sex with him but he never acknowledged Yoh as his lover, not even when they are just the two of them, and Yoh knows this will probably never happen, but he is OK with that as long as he has the right to be the one who pleases his beloved Dragon, who receives his desire and makes lust glint in his beautiful eyes; the one who holds him in his arms all night through, several times a week.

Yoh, hair still wet and in all his glory, lets himself fall on his bed.

_*Considering that Fei Long was on his business trip for three long days, it is more than likely that he will come back to this room tonight.*_

Deciding that it is best to rest a bit before Fei comes back, Yoh slips completely under the sheets and lies down on his stomach, his arms under the soft pillow.

 

~~~♥~~~

 

Quite inaudible footsteps approaching his room - even a cat would make more noise - but Yoh would hear and recognize these footsteps anytime and anywhere. A smile curls his lips, so his beloved Dragon has missed their nights too. Eyes still closed, he will let the lord of his heart take the lead. He won’t make a move before Fei Long reveals his desires for their night.

The door opens and Fei Long walks in, a bowl of strawberries in his hand. He walks to the table and picks up the still open ice-cream tub then he heads to the bed and puts the bowl and the tub on the nightstand. Only the soft rustle of the purple silk robe slowly sliding along Fei Long’s body to the ground is heard, while he looks at the figure sculpting the sheets into a sexy flawless shape with only dark locks of hair to be seen.

_*You never turn off the light when you are waiting for me but can’t help and hide your eyes to be able to sleep in more easily*_

Though this softens a bit his heart, Fei Long thinks Yoh still has to make up for his idea with the panda bear. He sits on the edge of the bed and lets his left hand slowly redrawing every line of Yoh’s back till his neck while he asks teasingly.

"Did I let you alone with our little boy too long… that you thought I would come this late at night… to play hide and seek with you?"

Fei grabs the sheets and makes them slide down along Yoh’s body. He then leans on Yoh and whispers with a husky voice.

"I know a more interesting game than hide and seek to play under the sheets… Do you want to play with me?"

Yoh kept his eyes closed, gladly repeating in his head over and over again “ ** _our_** little boy” until he feels the warm breath on his neck while Fei Long tempts him. Just this is enough to send him high. Everything in the Dragon arouses him so much, his eyes like two mysterious amethyst, his voice so warm and sexy, his hair smooth as silk, his skin soft like velvet, his scent sweet like… strawberry.

_*Strawberry?! Fei Long never smelled like strawberry before…*_

Trying to calm himself down a little, and divert his mind from the warm breath still caressing his skin, Yoh whispers.

"Sleeping?"

"No. I call it S.Y.U."

"… Not sure I played this game before… I don’t even know what S.Y.U. means."

Fei Long takes the ice-cream tub and sits on Yoh’s thighs, preventing any escape and states in all seriousness.

"Sexing Yoh Up."

Yoh gasps in surprise and before he thinks of something to say about the name of this game he definitely wants Fei Long to play tonight, he feels the cold of the ice-cream on his back, Fei Long running his forefinger drawing a heart on his skin. Once he’s fully satisfied with the shape of this chocolate drawing, Fei Long puts the tub back on the nightstand and starts to lick the dark chocolate heart, pleased to notice that every muscle of Yoh’s back shivers under his tongue.

Yoh tries to resist but Fei Long seems to have decided that he will lick him like a puppy would and this is just too ticklish to bear it any longer.

"Tickles."

"Mmmh?" *licks*

"When you lick me like that, it tickles."

"Oh!... *licks* And?" *licks*

"And?!!... Well, **_and_** can you please stop it."

"Mmmh…. *licks* … Well…. *licks*…. No!" *licks*

Yoh sighs heavily.

"Devil."

The licking stops immediately.

"You shouldn’t have my dear Yoh. Turn around!"

"No."

"Oh come on, _honey_!"

_*Honey?*_

Yoh turns around, locks eyes with the Dragon and tries to understand what is going through Fei Long’s head for calling him ‘Honey’.

A soft chuckle escapes his perfect lips and Fei Long states proudly.

"Ohoh… It seems I found a magical word."

And he crashes his mouth against Yoh’s, feverishly mapping every single inch of it with his tongue, pushing it as deep as he can till Yoh grabs his hair and pulls his head back. Both panting because of this searing kiss, Yoh speaks first.

"Did something happen when you were gone?"

"My hair…"

Yoh loosens his grip and slowly lets go of the soft hair. Fei Long sits back firmly on Yoh’s thighs and ads.

"I love that magical word, so I will use it anytime I want!"

"That’s not what I asked you."

Pretending he didn’t hear the last sentence, Fei Long takes once more the ice-cream tub and draws two small circles of chocolate on Yoh’s chest and then a bigger one on his stomach plus two small on his hips. Putting the now empty tub back on the nightstand, he takes the bowl of strawberries, picks up one that he gently sucks while he looks intently in Yoh’s narrowed eyes.

"Looks tasty."

"Yes, looks very tasty" answers Fei Long letting his gaze wandering on the broad chest in front of him while he stretches his arm to place the wet strawberry on Yoh’s parted lips.

Yoh opens his mouth wider and Fei Long pushes the strawberry in with his forefinger that Yoh tries to lick and suck before the Dragon pulls it out very slowly. Picking another strawberry before putting the bowl back, Fei Long places it on Yoh’s navel.

"Remain still while I finish licking my share of ice-cream. If the strawberry falls from you, I won’t give you the ‘vanilla cream’ you are so fond of… _ho-ney_."

He starts to lick and suck on Yoh’s chest letting low moans of contentment escaping his throat knowing that Yoh will react to them as much as to his touch. Yoh stiffens to resist the sweet torture of the skilled tongue running on him and tries to not listen to those sensual moans, real intoxicating vibes of Fei Long’s pleasure but can’t help to arch his back a little when the perfect white teeth suddenly bite his chest. The strawberry rolls down…

Fei Long stops the teasing.

"Oh?! Too bad for you."

He opens the drawer of the nightstand and takes the lube out. Yoh grabs his arm and pulls him back on his chest. Fei Long laughs at the pleading glance he saw flashing through these lust filled eyes.

"Shhhh. I know what I told you… but you made the strawberry fall, so I…"

Yoh kisses the Dragon and runs his fingers through the silk of his hair messing it. When he breaks the kiss, Yoh just states as casually as he can.

"You are not the kind of man who doesn’t keep his word, so…"

Fei Long breaks free from the strong embrace and starts to prepare Yoh without saying a word, a little surprised that Yoh doesn’t even try to be the one in charge.

_*So you missed me that much... honey*_

Smiling to this conclusion, Fei Long inserts a second finger and a third one soon after. Loosening Yoh was never that easy and the hard member he caresses with his left hand is another proof that he won’t have to wait too long before he can prove to Yoh how much he has missed him too.

Not able to resist his own urge anymore, Fei Long places his hard shaft against Yoh’s entrance and thrusts in carefully but to the hilt in one go. He starts moving in circles slowly, waiting for _the_ look on Yoh’s face, he already knows by heart, _the_ look that tells him it is OK to not restrain at all.

Yoh opens his eyes, stretches his arms to caress Fei Long’s face and hair. The Dragon leans forward and kisses him softly on his cheek and promises seductively.

"I like it when your cheeks turn light pink like strawberry ice-cream *kisses* but I want to see them as red as these strawberries over there because of me. Ready?"

"Foolish words again, you can’t help yourself, can you?" smiles Yoh.

His right leg comes pressing on Fei Long’s waist and the glint, the Dragon was waiting for, shines in his eyes.

Fei Long pulls out quite completely then rams eagerly inside his beloved. After three long days away from him, having Yoh tightening so hard around him and unashamedly letting his so unique ‘groans-moans’ fill the air, he doesn’t stand a chance to last long. Thrusting deep and hard till Yoh’s grip on his hair becomes painful, sign that he is close, Fei Long wants something more, something that has a whole new meaning to him since the first time he heard it in Yoh’s voice, something that make their night complete and beautiful.

"Say it" asks Fei Long breathless.

Yoh opens his eyes and examines his beloved Dragon’s face to catch the moment when he is on the verge to come and when he finally sees this expression, no one else has the right to see anymore, he softly whispers ‘Fei’ and hits his own orgasm feeling Fei Long’s seed rushing inside of him.

 

~~~♥~~~

 

Lying in the strong arms of Yoh, Fei Long can’t help but wanting to prove that he is indeed a man who keeps his word, so he states quizzical.

"See I was good to you like I promised to. You got to taste the ‘pander bear’s vanilla cream’ after midnight."

"Oh really?" answers derisively Yoh.

"Well, yes… just ask your ‘lower mouth’ " chuckles Fei Long.

"Foolish words again… Guess I have no other choice left then."

And Yoh cups his sexy Dragon’s ass cheeks with both hands and lifts him till their lips meet...

 

 


End file.
